Lily's Plan
by Rosea101
Summary: Lily Potter survived the Halloween night James Potter was killed by Voldemort. She and her brother in all but blood, Severus Snape, form a plan, and put it in motion. Hermione Granger is not a normal witch, no she had a secret. Hermione was the one and only Lily Potter. Confused yet? Come and see what happens through Hermione's years of Hogwarts with Harry. WILL BE YOAI!
1. 1: Halloween-1981

**Lily's Plan**

**Chapter 1: Halloween 1981**

"No! Please! Not Harry! Not my baby!" Lily screamed begging the monster that stood before her, "No! Please, take me instead! HARRY!" Her child's name came out as a scream as the killing curse hit her square in the chest. Her long red hair moved around her pale face as she fell to the floor gracelessly. Another flash of emerald light flashed through the Halloween night sky. A couple hours later a tall dark man with long, greasy black hair, a long croaked nose that seemed to have been broken at least twice, in long flowing black robes flew up the steps into the nursery. He moved to the red haired beauty on the floor calling her name tears running down his pale cheeks. "Lily? Lily, please. Wake up, Lily! No!" He hugged her cold body to him the babe in the crib called out to the woman as well. "Mummy! Mummy!" The redhead moved a bit in the man's arms. The child saw the movement and call again. "Mummy! MUMMY!" Her emerald eyes flew open a gasp falling from her lips. "Harry!" Lily sat up and the man ran a hand through her hair calming her. "Severus?" she asked looking up at him tears in her eyes. "Hey, little sis," he whispered a small smile on his lips. She cried as she picked up the little boy in the crib. "Mummy!" the boy hugged her, it was his mummy. "It's okay, baby, Mummy's got you," Lily whispered. She hugged Severus and sighed. "What are we going to do now?" she asked. "I don't know," the man said. Together they created a dummy of Lily's dead body and placed Harry back into his crib. "Harry, don't worry, mummy loves you," Lily said, "I come get you, I promise." With that, and hearing someone clime the stairs Lily and Severus apperated away. "Sev, what if I posed as a girl Harry's age? A long term deageing potion, and correctly set glammer charms," Lily thought out loud when they got back to his rooms at Hogwarts. "That could work," Severous said, "Deageing potions allow you to keep your memories, we could place you with Micheal Granger," he said, "He could set the glammers just right." "Lets get to work," she said and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Childhood

Hermione Granger has never been normal. She was 8 years old, just moved to a new school, and to top it off she was a witch. Well it wasn't like anyone else knew about it, she could hide it well, after all she really wasn't 8 years old no Hermione had another secret. Her real name was Lady Lilly Potter nee Evans 29 year old healer. She had changed the way she looked, and her age with magic so she could watch over her son, Harry Potter, through the years after her husband James died. Hermione walked into her new class room, that she happily shared with Harry and looked around. "Hello," a fat, ugly, blonde boy said to her. "Hello," she said and tried to look for Harry. "I'm Dudley, Dudley Dursley," the boy said. "Oh," she said and scrunched her nose, "I thought I smelled a rat." Dudley growled and pushed her against the wall as Harry, their classmates, and teacher walked in. "Help! Rape!" Hermione screamed. The teacher quickly broke the two up, and dragged Dudley to the Headmistress's office. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, and looked at her classmates. Everyone of them went to their seats except Harry. "I'm sorry about him," he said. "It's ok, it's not your fault," she said. "He's my cousin," he said, "I should have kept a better eye on him." She giggled, and rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled, "You can sit with me, he'll leave you alone if you do." "Ok," she said, "On one condition." "What's that?" Harry asked. "You be my friend," she said. He smiled and nodded. She smiled back. Over the next few weeks Harry and Hermione became closer, and Harry's aunt and uncle became more and more abusive. Christmas came, and Hermione's parents adopted Harry. The two couldn't be happier. They finished up the school year, and soon got their letters from Hogwarts. The two where very excited and wouldn't let anything get in their way in Hogwarts. When they went to get their supplies Harry was told what supposedly happened to his parents. Harry got a snowy white owl that he named Hedwig, and Hermione got several extra books.

**(_A/N:_ yes the first to chapters are short but they are just background. The next chapter will be longer I promise)**


End file.
